Avoir le temps
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Recueil de petites scènes comiques. Lisez, commentez et proposez !
1. Steven veut un plan d'attaque !

_**Voici mon premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez. Tous mes chapitres seront situés entre 300 et 500 mots, en tout cas, et ils regrouperont Loki, Thor, Bruce, Steven, Tony et Fury. Peut-être Jane, uniquement en cas de clash avec Loki. Je vous préviens d'avance, je ne placerai pas Natasha et Clint, ni même Pepper, qui ne sont pas des personnages que j'apprivoise particulièrement. Enfin bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous avez une idée pour un sujet de chapitre, donnez la moi, je la ferai avec grand plaisir ! Merci d'avoir lu !**_

* * *

**.o0 _"Avoir le temps..."_ 0o.**

**.o0 _"Have time..."_ 0o.**

**.o00o.**

**Chapitre 1: Steven veut un plan d'attaque !**

La guerre fait rage, mais ça ne pose pas de problème. Tony est dans son armure, s'approchant de l'origine de l'attaque. Mais il n'a pas de plan.

"Tony !" Rugit la voix de Steven dans son oreillette. "On a pas de plan !"

"Hé, Cap', tu pourrais pas en trouver un au lieu de gueuler comme un raté ?" Le Starkphone de Tony retentit, affichant l'originaire de l'appel sur son écran. "Hé, pourquoi il m'appelle, le dieu du Tonnerre ? Il sait se servir d'un portable ?"

"Stark !"

"Calme, Cap', calme, je regarde juste ce que Point Break me veut."

"Tu tiens à mourir aujourd'hui ?"

"Bah non, pourquoi cette question ?" Un sourire crétin s'afficha sur le visage du génie, qui était en vol devant le grand groupe de clones qui dévastait tout sur son passage.

"Celui de droite te menace avec une boule d'énergie qui va pas te faire du bien. Je serai toi, je me tirerais."

"Oh, mais Cap', j'ai tout mon temps, cesse de te -"

Iron Man vola , simplement, dans le mur de derrière, son dos le faisait horriblement souffrir. Thor était aux côtés de Steven, qui était venu intercepter une attaque qui visait Tony. Il se tourna vers lui, un sourire mauvais au visage. "Alors comme ça, tu as tout ton temps ?"

"C'est lui aussi ! Si il ne m'avait pas appelé..."

"Je faisais ça pour que vous appreniez le sens du mot "responsabilité", Ami Stark." Le dieu du Tonnerre avait froncé les sourcils lors de son accusation.

"Quoi !? C'est pas juste !"

Deux rires moqueurs. Tony détestait quand on se moquait de lui.

"Rah, bande d'ingrats ..."

Les clones avançaient quand même, détruisant des immeubles mais Tony était trop occupé à bouder comme un gamin plutôt que de s'attaquer à ces idiots de clones. C'est alors Steven qui se mit à la tâche. Aidé de Thor bien sûr, ce qui faisait que Tony était tout seul, sur le bord, à regarder faiblement les deux hommes en train de se battre. Les clones prirent fuite, sans doute rappelés par Loki et ses alliés.

Les deux Avengers se tournèrent et virent que Tony boudait encore.

"Stark, tu exagère." Railla Steven.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Ami Rogers a raison. Vous auriez pu venir nous aider."

"Non." Un sourire rancunier s'afficha sur le visage de l'humain. "J'avais le temps."

* * *

**_Alors ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? :3_**


	2. Loki à la Tour Stark !

**_Voilà pour celui-ci ! Je l'avais déjà fini il y a bien longtemps, et j'aime beaucoup cette série, personnellement. Enfin, vous me direz tout ça et je suis toujours ouverte à des propositions ! Kiss for everyone !_**

* * *

**.o0 _"Avoir le temps..."_ 0o.**

**.o0 _"Have time..."_ 0o.**

**Chapitre 2: Loki à la Tour Stark !**

Tony était au niveau de son bar, à se bourrer la gueule, comme il le faisait toujours, buvant une dizaine de verres de scotch d'affilée, mais merde, ça pose problème à quelqu'un ? Non, alors pourquoi s'arrêter ?

Loki se matérialisa à coté de lui.

"Stark."

"Ah tiens !" Il était déjà rond. "Un invité surprise ! Tu veux un verre ?"

"Je suis venu pour te tuer, mortel !"

"Roh, on a le temps pour ça, nounours. Allez, viens te péter au scotch." Tony servit un second verre, le tendant au dieu qui leva un sourcil d'exaspération. C'était vraiment une soirée bizarre. Entre Thor qui venait de lui dire qu'il lui manquait et puis Stark qui l'invitait à se bourrer comme un trou...

"Stark !" Le dieu se jeta sur son ennemi, l'attrapant par le cou et le soulevant du sol, pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, juste en face de la grande baie vitrée. Il devait être minuit, les lumières de la ville illuminaient avec éclat la scène. Loki s'approcha de plus, le relevant par le col, serrant les dents avec rage (ou honte ?) et serrant tout autant voire plus le col de l'humain complètement rond. "Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rire !"

"Ouais, chéri, j'sais. T'es v'nu pour te péter."

La lassitude était tellement prenante que Loki posa l'humain au sol, ricanant très faiblement, regardant l'humain tenter de se relever mais vacillant sur ses jambes, pour se retrouver face contre le sol. Il lança un regard assassin sur son ennemi qui ricanait de sa souffrance.

_Le petit salopard._

"Stark. Tu sais que tu es un mortel absolument contrariant ?"

Le regard de Tony lui prouva que oui. Enfin, Loki alla vers le canapé, prit le verre qui était sur la table puis il s'adossa contre le divan, buvant tout doucement. Tony se redressa, s'avançant vers le dieu qui lui lança un regard amical.

_Amical ? C'est pas mon pote ! Mais bon, si il veut qu'on se bourre la gueule tous les deux, j'veux bien être son copain pour la vie !_

Loki sourit docilement. "Maintenant, tu vas danser pour moi, Tony Stark."

"Pff." Le génie lança son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur les agents du SHIELD, qui avaient été avertis par Jarvis.

"Quoi !? Tu les as prévenus !?"

"Ouais." Loki commençait à se faire emporter. "Jarvis plus précisément."

"JE TE DÉTESTE !"

"Oh non." Loki entra dans l'ascenseur de force par les agents. Tony lâcha un sourire mesquin. "On a le temps."

Le dieu disparut dans la petite salle.

* * *

**_Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une petite review ? :3_**


End file.
